The Bird Scene (episode)
The Bird Scene is the second episode of the first season of Victorious. It was advertised to be the Season Premiere. The Bird Scene aired on April 11, 2010. The Bird Scene :Main article: The Bird Scene (Play Scene) The Bird Scene is a monologue that all new students at Hollywood Arts must perform in front of their class and pass before they can take part in any school plays. Although Tori did well each time, she asked if she did well twice, which resulted in her failing twice. For a student to pass the Bird Scene, he/she must not question his/her performance and be confident that he/she did well no matter what other people say. Plot Tori and Trina go to school, excited to find the list of play roster for the new semester. André had suggested that Tori try out for the lead of Moonlight Magic, a play Tori had originally worked on with André. This left Trina in complete shock, as she thinks of herself as a brilliant actress. André, Beck, and Robbie tell Tori that she has to decorate her locker, as it is mandatory, as well as a Hollywood Arts tradition. With no ideas in mind, Tori asks the guys what they did to decorate their lockers. Robbie made a mosaic of all the baby bottle nipples from his childhood, representing his happier times, which creeps Tori out. André installed a customized keyboard. Beck has a "transparent" locker, to show that he has nothing to hide. While in acting class, Sikowitz throws a ball at Cat's face during a skit. When Cat complains that the throw really hurt, Sikowitz defends himself by saying that any good actor should be able to face any distractions and still focus on their scene. The bell rings, signaling lunchtime. Sikowitz throws a ball near Tori's face, requesting that she stay and mingle with him. Sikowitz tells her that she cannot audition for Moonlight Magic, as she had not passes 'The Bird Scene' (see above), which is a monologue all students must pass in order to try out for any plays at the school. Tori goes throughout the week performing her lines well and inserting genuine emotion for The Bird Scene, yet she never gets it right. Every time Tori asks Sikowitz, he says that she did a fantastic job, but she didn't pass the test. Tori's friends are unable to help her, as all the students took a pledge that they would never help anyone with The Bird Scene. A frustrated Tori goes to drastic measures. First, she gives Cat several Red-Hot candies and handcuffs her to a railing, telling Cat that she will not give her water unless she tells her the secret to The Bird Scene. Tori then flirts with Robbie, as he has a massive crush on her, but he escapes by claiming that his puppet Rex has to go to the bathroom. After her second attempt at the scene failed, Tori bursts with frustration. On her third try, Tori tells Sikowitz that her performance was great regardless of what anyone says, and that she doesn't know what she is doing wrong. Sikowitz then applauds her, along with rest of the class. Sikowitz tells Tori that she has passed the bird scene and that the moral of the scene is to believe in her own choices as an artist. At the end of the episode, Tori's locker is finally shown. On it, Tori put up a poster that says 'Make It Shine' in big bubble letters. To everyone's surprise, Tori installed a button that can light up the whole locker. Everyone except Jade is enthusiastic about the design. Subplot Meanwhile, André and Robbie sign up for a ballet class so that they can meet girls. However, many other boys had the same idea, as the class is filled with boys. They are unable to quit the class because if they do, they'll fail. When, for once, a girl actually comes in, all the boys in the class mob her. André and Robbie try to impress her by doing a difficult ballet dance, injuring both of them badly. Trivia *These are the locker customizations of the students we hear of and/or see: **Robbie: A mosaic of baby bottle nipples from childhood (seen when Tori flirts with him to get the secret). **André: A working keyboard (seen). **Sinjin: Regurgitated food pieces that never digested (seen). **Beck: Transparent (seen). **Tori: A blue background with MAKE IT SHINE on it, with various lights capable of lighting it up (seen). *It took Tori three tries to pass the Bird Scene. *The bird Tori uses for the bird scene is a white umbrella cockatoo. *All students must pass this scene (which is Tradition Level 1) in order to take part in any school plays (Tradition Level 2) in the Hollywood Arts handbook. *This is the first time Cat and Trina are seen talking to each other. *Jade, Cat, and Trina's lockers were the only ones we didn't see, although Jade's locker is seen in Wok Star; it's covered with scissors. *The Wahoo Punch machine is the same machine that is seen in the iCarly episode "iTake on Dingo". *This is the first episode where the title is said. *This is the first time we see Tori wearing glasses. *'Ending Tagline:' "This is gettin' weird." - Rex Goofs *When Mr. Sikowitz throws a ball at Tori, but misses, the two are then seen together, and the ball is right next to Sikowitz. That ball was blue, the one he had thrown at Tori was green. *When Beck, Robbie, and Andre are talking at lunch, Beck is picking up his coffee. When the camera switches to a different angle, his coffee is back on the table and he is picking it up again. *At the beginning of this episode,When Andre and Robbie are going down the stairs,You can see andres belt was raised up but the other scene it doesn't show but when they reach down the stairs,it's back raised up and shown Running Gags *Sikowitz throwing balls at people. *Rex tells people that they don't know "what he's got." *Sikowitz telling everyone to do a Drive-By-Acting Exercise. *Tori coming in the classroom during a Drive-By-Acting Exercise. Promo Video:Bird Scene Promo Quotes Tori: '''Before I begin I want you to have these two large coconuts. '''Sikowitz: '''Oh, why, thank you. You know the milk gives me visions. '''Tori: I've heard. Sikowitz: Drive-by acting exercise! You're all angry Englishmen, GO! Robbie: Ah! I insist you tell me who sat on me crumpet! Jade: My grandmummy went to the loo while I snogged the Prime Minister! André: This flock o' whippoorwills is botherin' my trousers! Cat: Good Heavens! There's a dead cockroach in my brassiere! Rex: Blimey! Beck: I told you not to put plum sauce on my banger! Sikowitz: Tori the stage is yours, but you cannot take it home. Trina: Tori, come on!!! Tori: Did you NOT see me fall down on the parking lot? Trina: It was very funny... Gallery 102 102 102 102 02